El Secreto más Profundo de Hao
by Chiaky
Summary: Hao aparece luego de finalizar el torneo de los shamanes. Dice haber cambiado, pero, ¿Será verdad? ¿Que tiene planeado ahora? AnnaxYoh y Shounen ai Haox...¿Yoh? Y un leve de LenxHoro tb n.n
1. El Cambio de Hao

Hola! Me llamo Chiaky-chan Kyoyama (también conocida como Noelia-15) y soy nueva aqui. Esta es la primera vez que hago un fanfic de Shaman King, así que espero que les guste.

Este fanfic contiene Yaoi, así que si eres un anti-yaoi, homofóbico/a, etc, es mejor que salgas. Para los que sí les gusta, contiene: AnnaxYoh, LenxHoro-Horo, Haox... ¿Yoh?... Mmmm, lo veremos

Ahora los dejo y espero que les guste.

Atte. Chiaky Kyoyama (o Noelia-15)

___________________________________________________________________________________________

El secreto más profundo de Hao

Capítulo 1: El cambio de Hao

Después de la última batalla con Hao, todos regresaron a la casa de Yoh para festejar, aunque aún no se había elejido al Rey Shaman, la fiesta fue por la victoria de Yoh y sus amigos.

-Don Yoh! Venga a probar este delicioso licor- Dijo Ryu borracho

-Ehh... enseguida voy.-Contestó Yoh sonriéndole

-Ni se te ocurra beber ni licor ni cerveza Yoh- Anna amenazó a Yoh por lo que podría suceder si bebía demasiado.

-Esta bien Anita, no beberé -dijo Yoh mientras en sus ojos salía la cascadita de lágrimas.

-Y vos Ryu no te dejaré beber más nada porque ya has bebido suficiente. -Dijo amenazante Anna a Ryu- Y la próxima vez que invites a MI Yoh a beber, pagarás por todos los que te bebiste *y no sé si llegara a ser millonaria*.

-Vamos Anna! Solamente le ofreció beber algo de licor..

-Vos no te metas- Dijo Anna a Horo-Horo con una cara asesina

-Eso hermanito, no te metas en los asuntos de los demás

-¡¡Tu callate Pilika!!

-¿Qué dijiste-No... nada hermanita ^-^U- dijo Horo Horo poniendo una cara de temor

-Miren nada más, el ratón dominando al León, jajaja!! XD- Chocolove se puso a reir pero fue interrumpido por dos golpes en la cabeza que le dejaron Pilika y Horo Horo.

Todos estaban felices y sin ninguna preocupación que tener... excepto en una: la desaparición de Hao. 

-¿Y qué crees que haya ocurrido con Hao, Yoh?- Interrumpió Manta 

-No lo sé, pero...

-¿Pero qué?- Dijieron todos al unísono menos Len y Anna

-Pero seguro que no ha muerto- Dijo Yoh con la sonrisa de siempre

-¡¿Que no ha muerto?!, ¿y como lo sabes?

-En realidad... no lo sé, solo lo preciento, jijji (risita de siempre de Yoh)- Al oir esto, todos se cayeron estilo anime.

-No bromees Yoh que nos arruínas la fiesta- Dijieron Chocolove y Horo Horo al mismo tiempo

-Él no miente- Una voz interrumpió- Hao está VIVO y no me equivoco, su presencia devilemente se siente.- El jóven de pelo violeta y ojos dorados amenazantes, demostraba que hablaba en serio.

-¿Lo sientes Len? Yo no siento nada- Contestó Horo Horo

-Más vale, si sos un debilucho

-¿Acaso buscas pelea?

-Lo que estaba buscando...-enseguida, Len y Horo Horo hicieron su fusión de objetos listos para pelear.

-¡Amo Yoh! por favor detenlos.

-Déjalos que se divierten Amidamaru, como te dije días atrás, eso demuestra su GRAN amistad, jijiji-Rió Yoh como siempre

-¿Y desde cuando dijimos que eramos amigos? -Dijo Horo Horo con una venita en la frente.

-Se les nota queridos amigos, viajamos juntos desde que nos conocimos, resolvimos problemas juntos, e incluso luchamos juntos contra Hao... ¿no es cierto?- Dijo mientras sonreía.

-Ufa! otra vez se me fueron las ganas de pelear con solo escucharte Yoh...

-A mi también, pero admito que Yoh tiene razón...-esta última frase lo dijo más bajito pero lo suficiente para que Horo Horo lo oyera.

-Si, yo también.... por cierto, ¿que haremos si Hao recupera sus fuerzas y se vuelve más fuerte?

-Eso no pasará...-Dijo Anna

-¿Y como lo sabes?- Dijo Chocolove

-Porque lo digo yo.

-Que caracter tiene esta flaquita...^_^U- terminó de decir esto Chocolove y regresó en donde se encontraba Yoh sentado.

-Y tu, pues Yoh... ¿que estás haciendo?

-Disfrutando de la fiesta ^_^

-Pues si solamente estás ahí sentado sin hacer nadita

-Disfruto la fiesta estando con mis amigos, aunque no haga nada.

-Pues si que eres algo aburridote Yoh

-Jiijiji -(la misma risita de Yoh de siempre)

Los minutos pasaban y los festejos seguían a lo grande. La fiesta pasó tan rápido que llegó la hora de dormir, y así todos se pusieron de acuerdo en continuar en la noche siguiente. 

-Hasta luego chicos! Mañana volveré...

-Si es que terminas tus entrenamientos hermanito- dijo Pilika

-... [Silencio......... huyó del lugar]-

-Hermano!! No seas un cobarde!! regrasa!!!....- Gritó Pilika mientras lo perseguía detrás de él.

-Jaja!... Bueno Yoh, nos vemos mañana.

-Esta bien Manta. Adiós!

-Chau!!

Cuando todos regresaron a sus casas (los amigos de Yoh ahora viven en un departamento), finalemente Yoh se quedó dormido. Anna se acercó y sonrió al ver a Yoh dormido tan relajado y sin ninguna preocupación. Se acercó hacia él y le dijo:

-Que duermas bien, Yoh- Al terminar de decirlo, se acercó aún más, terminando en un suave y profundo beso a su prometido. Anna sintió los suaves y deliciosos lavios de Yoh... Oh! eran tan dulces...

Yoh sintió a Anna, que respondió al beso de ésta, abrazandola y ayudándola a acomodarse. Anna, quien no se sorprendio a la respuesta de Yoh, lo beso aún más apasionadamente. Estuvieron unos minutos así, que tubieron que despegarse por falta de aire.

-Tu también, Anna- Yoh le sonrió, y Anna le contesto con otra sonrisa y se fue sin decir ninguna más palabra.

º~~~~~~~~Al día siguiente~~~~~~~~º

Anna se levantó y vió el despelote que había en toda la casa que había quedado la noche anterior. 

-Ahora tendré que limpiarlo todo yo... Mmmm..... no, mejor despierto a Yoh que le daré un entrenamiento con esto.- Anna recordó el profundo beso que le dió a Yoh y apenas sonrió. Pero justo alguien llamó a Yoh y Anna

-¿Hola!? ¿están en casa??- La voz de Manta que venía a saludarlos. Anna se le ocurrió otra idea.

-Pasa Manta, sos bienvenido

-¿Qué? Ehh, gracias A.. Anna...*que rara actua hoy Anna* -Manta estaba inseguro si pasar o no, porque temía una cosa...

-Manta, ahora que estás en mi territorio, tendrás que limpiar todo esto antes de la noche y no escucharé quejas-

-Si.. Anna- El temor de Manta se había cumplido, en que Anna le obligara a hacer los haceres que 'supuestamente' ella debería hacer. 

Después de una hora de trabajo, Manta finalmente terminó.

-Anna, ¿donde está Yoh?

-Aquí estoy... Manta, buenos días... (todo esto lo dijo mientras bostezaba)

-Buenas noches querrás decir- Interrumpió Anna

-¿¿Eh??- Yoh se asomó hacia la ventana- ¿Por qué buenas noches? si aún no llega a ser ni siquiera el mediodía...

-Estuviste durmiendo toda la mañana... fijate bien: son las 11:59 minutos, y ni siquiera preparaste el desayuno. ¿Como piensas cuidar a tu prometida en el futuro si eres irresponsable Yoh?

-Es que... tengo un sueño muyy pesado, y pensé que me ibas a despertar Anita...

-Pues tendrás que aprender a despertarte vos solo. Ahora tendré que pensar... - Anna se fue algo molesta a la sala donde estaba la televisión y se puso a ver tele.

-¿Que habrá quedido decir Anna con "tendré que pensar"?- Dijo Manta pensativo

-T-T Snif Snif (Cascadita de lágrimas) Quiso decir que pensará en el castigo que me dará hoy T-T. Manta ayúdame!- Dijo Yoh 

- Esta bien Yoh, ya que termine lo que me dijo que *Pobre Yoh*- pensó Manta.

º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Más tarde~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º

Finalmente Anna castigó a Yoh con un duro y pesadísimo entrenamiento..

-Vamos Yoh... no irás a la fiesta de hoy si no terminás tus 1000 largatijas, 500 abdominales y recorrer los 30 Km con estas pesas de 15 Kg cada uno.

-Ayyyhhh Anna! No seas tan mala conmigo T-T

-HAZLO y sin ninguna queja

-Si... Anna *esto es peor que el infierno* - (Pobre de Yoh)

º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mucho más tarde~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º

-Ahgg! Ya... no puedo... más! y recién voy... por la mitad...- Se quejó Yoh muy cansado- Descasaré unos minutos

-Pero Yoh, si Anna se da cuenta te regañará y te dará aún más- Dijo Manta que se encontraba sentado al lado de Yoh

-Ya lo sé... pero será unos minutitos

-YOH!!!- Una voz malhumorada se escuchó gritando detrás de ellos

- *Yoh va a morir*

- *Este será mi fin T-T*- pensó Yoh

-Yoh! Ven aquí ahora mismo

-Si Anita T-T

Manta vió a Yoh muy preocupado, que le agarró del brazo y susurrando le dijo:

-Buena suerte Yoh

-Gracias Manta, me alegra haberte conocido -Contestó Yoh como si fuera el fin de su vida

- *Yoh se lo tomó muy en serio... creo que se exageró al decirme eso... ^_^U*

*-------Adentro de la casa-------*

-Yoh..-

-Dime Anna T-T

-Ponte esto (le tira un montón de ropa)

-¿Qué es?

-Ropa

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero para qué es?

-Para la fiesta

-¿..?

-Yoh... ¿acaso te olvidaste del festejo de hoy?

-Ehh... no, es que...

-¿Qué cosa?

- No nada... *menos mal que era eso*

-Póntelo ahora que se te hará tarde

-Si 

-Y mañana continuarás con la mitad del entrenamiento que te falta

-S...si *No se olvidó T-T*

*--------5 minutos después---------*

-Ehhh... Anna

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué me diste el traje que siempre uso para ponerme?

-Porque... porque yo quiero ò_ó

-Bueno, no te enojes ^_^U

-Yoh- Manta regresó después de haber comprado algunas cosas para la fiesta -¿por qué te pusiste eso? ¿acaso no tenés un 'mejor' traje?

-Shhhhh... Manta 

Yoh le quiso señalar a Manta que no dijiera nada, pero fue demasiado tarde... Anna se puso detrás de Manta sin que se diera cuenta (Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y una venita en la frente, significando su furia) y con todas sus fuerzas, mandó a Manta a volar muy lejos.

-Para que aprenda a no opinar mis decisiones.- Al instante Anna se dirigía muy molesta a su habitación.

-Tienes razón, pero no debiste haberlo golpeado tan fuerte.- Dijo Yoh

Anna no dió palabras y siguió su rumbo.

º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A la hora de la fiesta~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º

Ya habían llegado Ryu y su 'Espada de Madera', Liserg, Fausto y su esposa, Tamao (que se puso colorada cuando Yoh la saludó ^_^), Len Tao con su espíritu acompañante, Bason, su hermana, Manta, quien regresaba desde donde había caído por la causa de Anna (tiene un ENORRMEE chicón en la cabeza) y Pilika con su hermano Horo Horo

-Jaja! ¿qué te pasó Manta? ¿por qué ese chicón que casi alcanza el tamaño de mi cabeza, jajaja?- Dijo muriéndose de risa, Horo Horo

-Es que Anna me golpeó

-¿y por qué?

-Porque dijo algo que no debió haberlo dicho- Dijo Anna metiéndose a la conversación fríamente

-Jajajaja!

-No te rías Horo Horo! No es gracioso lo que me hizo! -Dijo Manta ultra enfadado

-Es que jaja no jaja puedo evitarlo jajaja!

-:P

-Discúlpala Manta, no sabe lo que hace- Dijo Yoh

-No te hagas problemas, ya entiendo la razón *aunque sinceramente me dolió muchísimo* -pensó

-Mejor cállate Yoh -Dijo Anna amenazadamente

-Si!

-Doña Anna... empezamos? -Suplicó Ryu con una enorme sonrisa

-No, falta alguien

-¿Quién? Acaso uno de nuestros otros amigos?

-Yo no dije un 'amigo'

-¿Entonces quién?

-No preguntes más y quédate callado

Pero al rato una nube negra apareció de la nada dentro de la casa. Una figura se veía dentro de ella, y era muy parecido a...

-Hao!

El grito de Manta se escuchó por toda la casa.

-Imposible... se supone que debería estar muerto!- dijo Lyserg

-Pero no lo estoy- Si, aunque nadie lo podía creer, Hao estaba vivo y estaba frente a frente de Yoh- No se preocupen, no tengo la intesión de aniquilar a Yoh.

-¿Y como sabemos que dices la verdad?... además ¿con que motivo te encuentras aquí?- Dijo Len con posición de ataque

-Porque cambió, ya no quiere matar a Yoh, se dió cuenta de que cometía un error al tratar de matar a su propio hermano

-¿cómo lo sabés Anna? Acaso...

-Si, estuve con él, y lo invite a la fiesta.

-Pero esta fiesta es por la derrota de Hao y la victoria de Yoh!

-Pero ahora es por el nuevo integrante- Dijo Anna

-Debe haber bebido a escondidas- Dijo Horo Horo. Anna (como siempre) le dió una paliza a Horo Horo dejándolo muy dolorido

-Ahora vivirá con nosotros

-Debes estar loca! Yoh, dí algo!

-Esta bien Anna ^_^

-¿tu también Yoh?

-Siempre hay que darles una oportunidad a las personas. -Dijo Yoh con la alegría de siempre- y en especial a un hermano, jijiji (risíta famosa de Yoh)

-Pues no estoy de acuerdo- Dijo Len

-Yo tampoco *Seguramente Hao los hechizó mientras dormían ù_ú*- Horo Horo no estaba muy convencido en que Hao se uniera a ellos, y tenía muy buenas razones el porque no.

-Bueno, parece que tus amigos no tienen corazón, Yoh-

-Mira quién lo dice- le dijo Horo Horo

-Bueno amigos, denle una oportunidad- Yoh suplicó (Yoh suplicando???)

-Mmmm Esta bien, pero después no me hechen la culpa- dijo Horo Horo

-Hagan lo que quieran- Dijo Len

-Confío en tí, Yoh- Finalmente Lyserg dió palabras

Todos seguían desconfiando de Hao, pero sabían que Yoh tenía razón. Hay que darle una oportunidad...

CONTINUARA....

____________________________________________________________________________

¿Que tal les pareció? Por favor, envienme reviews para saber sus opiniones.

Muy pronto el segundo capitulo.

Por cierto, tengo una web donde hay una sección para publicar fanfic de toda clase de serie (en especial de Shaman King y de Yu Yu Hakusho). La dire es: enla que es nueva

Cualquier duda: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar

Sayonara!!


	2. Sentimiento, Bondad y Ternura

Capítulo 2: Sentimiento,Ternura,y Bondad

La fiesta seguía en marcha, claro que todos observando a Hao segundo a segundo, preparados por si en realidad planeaba algo contra Yoh. Pero se veía diferente al Hao que todos conocen... éste se ve más calmado, amable y alegre, casi como... Yoh

El ambiante se sentía algo incómodo, pero al mismo tiempo era encantadora. Esa alegría que siempre se ve en el dulce ser de Yoh, ahora se empieza a notar en el de Hao. 

¿Pero por qué el cambio repentino del hermano de Yoh?

Era muy extraño, al principio era un asesino, con el objetivo de crear un mundo solo de shamanes, matando día a día si era necesario. Pero ahora todo lo contrario.

-No puedo dejar de estar nervioso, la precencia de Hao me incomoda

-Tranquilizate Horo Horo, tal vez Hao si cambio.

-¿Y como lo sabes Manta?

-Solo es un presentimiento. Como dice Yoh,'todo saldrá bien'

-Aún así no me tranquilizo.

-¿Acaso le tienes miedo?

-Yo no le temo a nadie Len!

-¿Y por qué estás temblando?

-Yo no estoy temblando Ò_ÓU -(N/A: Horo Horo está sentado al lado de la mesa. De la cintura para arriba, normal; de la cintura para abajo, temblando cagado hasta las patas XXD... Fans de Horito: no me maten plis!!!)

-Vamos chicos, pueden confiar en mi. -Hao apareció detrás de Horo Horo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Vamos Hao! No ocultes la verdad. Seguro que planeas algo

-Esta es la pura realidad. Si no quieres confiar en mi, me da lo mismo. Que diminutos eres Hoto Hoto XD.

-No me provoques Hao,y no me llames así!, te pareces a Chocolove! 

-Pues tendrás que confiar en mi a partir de ahora

-¿como quieres que confíe en ti sabiendo lo que ocurrió hace unos días?

-Eso ya es pasado. Mejor preocupate por lo que te espera en el futuro a vos y a los demás- Hao, luego de decir estas últimas palabras, se fue tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Yoh hablando con Manta. Horo Horo se quedó pensando en lo que le dijo Hao.

-Que me preocupe por el futuro ehh... cierto, el próximo torneo de los shamanes.

-Ja, eso no es problema para mi, ya que derrotaré a Hao solo y luego a Yoh, y me convertiré en el Rey Shaman.- dijo Len

-Eso será imposible, ya que Yoh es mucho más fuerte que vos y hasta el mismo Hao, y lo sabés. No tiene caso que se haga el torneo, ya que todos los shamanes conocen la fuerza de Yoh y no tienen ninguna posibilidad de ganarle.- Dijo Anna intrometiendose con toda seguridad.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, entrenaré duramente si es necesario.

-Yo seré la futura esposa del futuro Rey Shaman, y ese será Yoh, no vos. No te esfuerzes, ya que será en vano- Dijo Anna mirándole fríamente a Len

La noche estaba hermosa. Las estrellas brillaban como nunca. Yoh salió de su posada para ir al mejor lugar de la ciudad (si bien no me acuerdo haberlo dicho, Yoh y sus amigos ya estaban en Japón. El lugar donde se dirige Yoh es el lugar favorito de Ryu, el de los primeros capítulos).

Apenas llegó a la pequeña colina, se apoyó contra el árbol que se encontrava ahí para contemplar las estrellas y la iluminante luna. Pero no era el único que estaba ahí...

-Hola Hao, veo que me seguiste -le dijo Yoh sonriéndole

-Si... me imaginé que estarías aquí porque es el mejor lugar para contemplar las estrellas.- Contestó Hao mirando hacia el oscuro cielo

-¿Verdad que es maravilloso?

-Si

-Hoy tuve el mejor día de mi vida

-¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque no solamente estaré tranquilo, sino que mi único hermano está finalmente a mi lado, jijiji.- Yoh dejó sumamente sorprendido a Hao. Hao pensaba que Yoh jamás lo iba a perdonar por lo sucecido, pero se alegró mucho al saberlo.

Si, finalmente Hao comprendió porque Manta se preocupaba por su mejor amigo. Lo que el pequeño vió en Yoh fue algo muy grande, algo que lo hacía totalmente diferente a él y a todos: Su Bondad.

Jamás le dió importancia a los sentimientos del pequeño Manta. Sabía que Yoh era (y lo es) tanquilo, despreocupado, pero lo que más le empezó a ver en el dulce ser de su hermano es la bondad

-Hermano, ¿te pasa algo?- dijo Yoh algo preocupado.

-No, nada. Solamente pensaba

-Ah, bueno. Aaaaaahhjjj! (N/A: se supone que es un bostezo), creo que me empezó a dar sueño. Pero aquí estoy muy cómodo, así que me quedaré.- Yoh cerró los ojos y al instante se quedó dormido.

-Valla, si que estaba cansado. Es por la fiesta... -Hao también se acostó en el pasto de la colina, a unos pocos metros de Yoh. No pudo evitar voltearse para verlo dormir. Oh! lo que volvió a descubrir de Yoh... Esa noche Hao actuaba muy raro, ni él mismo sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, solo sintió que su corazón empezó a conocer la amistad, pero como hermanos. Vió el rostro de Yoh tan bello. Tampoco se había fijado en eso, en la ternura de Yoh.

Hao se empezó a desesperar... ¿que era eso lo que sentía en su corazón? Otra vez volvió ese raro sentimiento. Aún recuerda la primera vez que le pasó: Estaba peleando contra Yoh, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar su hermano. Podía haberlo eliminado en esa batalla, ya que había conseguido lo que necesitaba. Pero una parte de él no lo dejaba hacerlo. A pesar que reencarno en 'dos partes', las dos diferentes, no podía dejar de pensar que tenía un hermano parecido a él. Varias veces le dió la oportunidad de ser su camarada, pero Yoh siempre lo rechazaba, por eso no tuvo otra opción más que devorar su alma.

Al haberle sacado el alma de Yoh y devorarlo, la escencia de su hermano no desaparecería del mundo, solo estaría en su cuerpo. Era mejor así. Pero como ya se sabe el resultado, Yoh pudo escapar de su hermano, finalmente derrotándolo junto a sus amigos.

-Jah, si tan solo hubiese aceptado ser mi camarada, no hubiese tenido que pelear contra mi. Casi estuve apunto de desaparecer completamente su alma y su cuerpo... si solo hubiese ganado,no tendría que sentir este estupido sentimiento, a los que los humanos le llaman... ¿amor?.

Imposible. Ese sentimiento no es solamente de un hermano hacia otro, sino mucho más.

Hao se acercó aún más al chico que dormía tranquilamente. Empezó a acariciar su suave cabello. No entendía porque no se podía resistir. Quería abrazarlo, decirle lo mucho que sentía por lo sucedido, y también decirle lo que sentía. Pero Hao se limitó a no hacerlo, por el momento. Finalmente, se quedó dormido junto a Yoh. Los dos hermanos durmiendo bajo la cálida noche y las estrellas brillantes.

*********mientras tanto*********

-Oigan chicos, ¿no vieron a Yoh? -Dijo Chocolove buscando a Yoh

-No -Contestó Horo Horo- y ahora que me doy cuenta, tampoco está Hao.

-Pues ahora me estoy preocupando más. Ese Hao puede hacerle algo a Yoh.- Dijo Chocolove

-Jóven Yoh...- Suspiró una ya muy preocupada Tamao

-Ahora que recuerdo, Yoh me dijo que iba a ir a contemplar las estrellas- Dijo Manta

-Pues que piola, en cualquier lugar se puede ver las estrellas -Dijo Chocolove

-Es verdad, pero hay un lugar donde solíamos ir Yoh y yo. Un lugar donde Ryu lo llamaba 'El lugar favorito'

-Ahhh! ya se dónde se encuentra Don Yoh! Allí fue la primera vez que lo conocí -Luego de decir esto, Ryu miró a Manta... se le pudo notar una enorme gota en la nuca... O.OU

-Si... y uno que yo sé me dió una paliza por haber hecho nada!- Manta vió a Ryu con ojos enojados... es cierto, Ryu a cambiado bastante desde aquella vez. Jjeje, como pasa los tiempos...

-Ehhh, mejor vallamos hacia donde se encuentra Don Ryu ^_^U

-Si!! Hacia el infinito y más alla!! -Dijo Chocolove

-o.ou (Manta)

-ù.ú* (Len)

-ò.ó* (Horo Horo)

-u.uU (Ryu)

-ù.úU (Anna)

-... (Chocolove)

-Puuusjjj XDXDXXDD jajajaja!! Ya entendi jeje!! que gra-jajaja-cioso-jojo!!!

Todos miraron a Pilika mientras le caían una GRAN gota (N/A: ya saben a que gotita me refiero no?) Mientras que Chocolove le salían lágrimas de alegría.

-Vieron!? Ella si que sabe entender de los chistes que hago!- Les dijo Chocolove a todos.

-Mi hermana es rara... aveces pienso que no es de este mundo. Así que mejor no te iluciones

-Que malo eres Hoto Hoto!!

-A quién le dices Hoto Hoto!!????

-Si empiezan hacer a ser escándalo en MI casa desearán no haber nacido- Dijo Anna fríamente a Horo y a Chocolove que la miraban con cara de miedo ^-^U

-Esta bien.. ehh... mejor salgamos a buscar a Yoh ^-^U

-Buena idea Horo Horo ^-^U

-Yo los espero aquí, igual va Len- Dijo Yun sonriéndoles

-Esta bien.- dijo Anna

-Pero no creo que ellos puedan ir n_nU -Dijo Manta señalando a un par de enamorados distraídos en un rincón de la casa.

-No importa que se quede Fausto. Vallamos.

Y así, todos menos Fausto, Eliza, y Yun, fueron hacia la colina donde encontarían a Yoh... ¿qué pasará cuando encuentren a Hao durmiendo con Yoh? ¿y qué dirá Anna? Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo!!! (uhyy! Ya me contagiaron los hombres que hablan cuando finaliza algunas series... CONTINUARA XDDD)

CONTINUARA...

______________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Qué tal? Si, ya sé... les pareció aburrido no? Bue, jejeje ¿por qué me tarde?... es que tengo otras cositas por actualizar y no me ha dado el tiempo para seguir el chapter n_n... pero como verán aqui lo traje XD

Mmmm... tienen problemas para dejarme un review y saber sus opiniones? claro que no! Es solo un click abajo de todo donde dice "go", aparecerá una ventana, dejen sus mensajes y listo... Misión completa XDD Vamos no sean malitos :þ

Cualquier duda, o me quieren ayudar con el fic: noeliamorello@ciudad.com.ar

Sayonara!!!

Atte: Chiaky ^_^


	3. Dulce Companía

Abajo mis comentarios n.n

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, los personajes de Shaman King o me pertenecen bla bla bla, sino al capo de Hiroyuki Takei bla bla bla. Si fuesen míos, haría que Hao regresara y se violase al hermano, muajajajajaa!!

**Resumen**: Hao aparece luego de finalizar el torneo de los shamanes. Dice haber cambiado, pero, ¿Será verdad? ¿Que tiene planeado ahora? AnnaxYoh y Shounen ai Haox...¿Yoh? Y un toque de LenxHoro tb n.n

**Advertencia**: Contiene yaoi (HombrexHombre), y Asakuracest, lo que quiere decir que si no te gusta, ¿que estas haciendo acá? Volvé atrás y buscate algo de tu gusto. Si en cambio tenes curiosidad y te arriesgas a leer, ¡consta que ya lo he advertido! Después no vengas con que quedaste traumado/a u.ú (Y ni siquiera "es fuerte" la escenita yaoi).

- Lo que esté asi es un diálogo –

- _Y lo escrito así es un pensamiento_ -

**Capítulo 3****: Dulce companía**

Los chicos llegaron rápidamente a la zona. Ahí tendría que estar Yoh y supuestamente Hao.

-Don Yoh!! ¿Dónde estáaaaaaa? – Gritó Ryu

-Yohhh!! – Le siguió Manta.

-Donde se habrán metido… - Dijo Horo Horo. De repente, alguien lo toma del brazo y con su mano cubre su boca. Los demás no se percataron de lo sucedido.

-Mmhmhbb!! – Horo no podía ver a su "captor", puesto que lo sostenía por detrás.

-Shhh, tranquilo, no te voy a morder ni nada… bueno, a no ser que quieras hacerlo vos. – Ante tales palabras, Horo es soltado al mismo tiempo que se sorprende al reconocer esa voz.

-¿Len?

-Quién pensabas que era, ¿Matusalén Tercero? ¬¬U

-Oh, jeje, bueno… es que me sorprendí, solo eso. – Rió con nervios.

-Ya. Basta de mucho bla. Ahora es la oportunidad. Vamos. – Lo toma de la mano.

-A-ahora? ¿Q-quieres hacerlo _AHORA_?

-Si serás imbécil. No grites o te oirán.

-¿Pero y si notan nuestras ausencias? Nos buscarán y… - No pudo continuar, pues los labios de Len sellaron los suyos antes que terminara.

-Bueno, si no quieres lo dejamos para otra ocasión. – Dicho esto, Len da media vuelta, dispuesto a volver con los demás, pero ahora él es detenido por Horo.

-No. Cambié de opinión. Quiero hacerlo ya. – Dijo Horo Horo sonrojándose como un tomate. Len, internamente, sonrió triunfante. Su beso apasionado logró convencerlo.

Mientras tanto, los demás…

-Esperen chicos, faltan Horo Horo y Len. – Dijo Manta al notar la ausencia de ambos.

-Es cierto, ya me parecía raro que no se hubieran peleado en el camino. – Dijo Chocolove.

-Eso no importa. Dejen que hagan sus cositas por ahí. – Respondió Anna con su cara de indiferencia.

-¿Co-cositas? ¿Qué quiere de-decir? – Manta mira a Ryu para que le dé una explicación.

-Yo tampoco entiendo. Doña Anna, ¿nos puede explicar a que quiso referirse?

-Idiotas – Fue la única respuesta de su parte. Tamao se sonrojó. Entendió a QUE se refería.

-Haber Ryu, Manta, Anna indirectamente quiere decir que los dos están bien, estén donde estén. – Dijo Tokagero, el espitiru acompañante de Ryu.

-Mmm… bueno, _aunque sigo sin comprender_. Pensaron Ryu y Manta al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh, miren, ¡ahí está! – Gritó Chocolove al ver una figura recostada al lado del árbol.

Los chicos corrieron hacia el sitio y se aliviaron al ver que Yoh estaba ahí, curiosamente tapado con una capa.

-Parece que se quedó dormido. No me sorprende. – Dijo Manta sonriendo.

-Si, y al parecer no estuvo solo. – Dijo Lyserg al señalar la capa que lo cubría.

-Si… ¿Realmente será que Hao cambió? Yo sigo sin creerlo – Chocolove cruzó sus brazos al mismo tiempo que frunció el ceño.

-Eso lo sabremos con el tiempo. – Respondió finalmente Anna. Se agachó y acarició el cabello de su prometido. Sonrió tiernamente. – Ryu, álzalo y llevalo a casa. No quiero que se enferme y se retrase en su entrenamiento por una cosa así.

-Si, Doña Anna! – Inmediatamente lo tomó con cuidado, tratando que no se despertara.

Comenzaron a caminar volviendo al hogar. Anna quedó meditando.

_-Tal vez sea verdad que Hao haya cambiado, pero si así lo decidió, es por una persona a la que empezó a estimar_. – Pensado esto, continuó el paso de los demás.

-Mmmm… Len… escucho pasos…

-Mierda. Volvieron más rápido de lo que pensé.

-Te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo.

-Pero vos terminaste aceptando.

-Eso fue porque vos me convenciste!

-No es culpa mía que te dejes dominar por otro.

-Grrrr, si serás…

Otro beso le fue acallado.

-Ya casi están aquí. No quiero que nos vean así u.ù - (sonrojo por parte de Horo).

-Está bien, vos ganas. Pero la próxima vez yo quiero ser el seme. – Dijo Len mientras se levantaba

-¿¡Acaso recién no estabas haciendo de seme!? – Respondió algo enojado Horo Horo.

-Si, pero lo dejamos a la mitad. Por eso después quiero terminarlo siendo nuevamente el seme. – Dijo abrochando su ropa. – Pero créeme, la próxima me suplicarás por más. – (Sonrisa maléfica)

-Glup (trago en seco).

Sin más, Anna y los demas prácticamente ya estaban cerca de Len y Horo. Estos últimos, salieron de una casa que parecía abandonada de muy mal estado.

-Oigan, ¡ustedes! ¿Se puede saber donde se habían metido? Estuve muy preocupado. – Les regaño manta a los chicos.

-Emmm… bueno… verás… - el peliceleste trató de idear rápidamente una respuesta, no quería decirle la verdad.

-Oímos un ruido en esta casa, entonces decidimos investigar. – Dijo rápidamente Len para tratar de zafar.

_-Si, seguro… _- Pensó Anna sabiendo que era una mentira.

-Ah, ya veo. – Dijo Manta convenciéndose ahí nomás.

-Así que ya encontraron a Yoh – Dijo Horo tratando de desviar el tema. – No me digan que otra vez se quedó dormido…

-¿Acaso no ves bien? – Dijo Anna un tanto molestándose.

-Eh.. si, ¿Por?

-Porque NO se nota

-Ya, vale… - Horo titubeó. Se acercó a Lyserg para hacerle una pregunta. – Ne, decime, ¿Le sucede algo a Anna? Está como de mal humor, o solo es imaginación mía.

-No te equivocas. Ha estado así desde que encontramos a Yoh.

-Eso es muy raro… - Dijo Horo mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos. - ¿Y Hao? – Preguntó al notar la capa del Asakura mayor encima de Yoh.

-No sabemos. Solo encontramos su capa cubriendo a Yoh.

-Mmm… cada vez son más raras sus acciones.

-Ajá. Si fuera por mi, ya me hubiera lanzado encima de él para matarlo. – Dijo Lyserg apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. – Lo hubiera hecho, pero de seguro tanto Yoh como Anna me hubieran detenido. – Bajo su vista al suelo.

-Me sorprende que te contuvieras. Yo pensé lo mismo, pero también me hubieran detenido. – Dijo Horo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Bueno che, ¿se la van a pasar hablando de Hao todos los días? Qué molestos… - Dijo Len que los escuchaba atentamente.

-¡¿Qué tiene!? Yo al menos pensé en atacarlo. Vos ni eso pensaste. ¡Cobarde! – Se defendió Horo Horo

-Jeh, me parece que invertiste los papeles. ¿O acaso no te acordas que estabas cagado hasta las patas?

-¡¿Qué dijiste!? – Horo estaba a punto de hacer su fusión de almas al mismo tiempo que Len, pero una persona los detiene.

-¿¡No pueden estar al menos UNA VEZ sin pelearse!? – Pilika, que permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio, decidió actuar. Tomo del brazo a su hermano llevándoselo hacia otro camino.

-¡¿Pero que estás haciendo!? ¡Soltame! – Gruñó el peliceleste tratando de zafarse en vano.

-No, vos te vas conmigo. Mañana seguirán tus entrenamientos, así que es mejor que te duermas temprano. ¡Tomá el ejemplo de Anna e Yoh!

_-Como si Yoh quisiese continuar la tortura infernal de la gruñona de Anna_ u.ú– Pensó mentalmente Horo.

oOoOo Al otro día oOoOoO

-Buaaaf (bostezo), que bien dormí anoche n.n – Dijo Yoh mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-Por fin despertaste, hermanito.

-Hao n.n (sonrisa indicando los "buenos días"). – Yoh notó que Anna no se encontraba ahí. - ¿Dónde está Anna?

-Fue a hacer las compras con Pilika.

-Que quéeeeeeee?? O.O – Gritó Yoh al escuchar semejante "barbaridad". – Anna haciendo las compras? ¡Esto no me lo creo! _Y con razón no me despertó temprano esta vez._

-Créeme, se levantó temprano y fue eso lo que me dijo. Ahh y también me pidió que desayunaras bien. – Sonrió Hao mostrándole el desayuno ya preparado en la mesa. Huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, todo un manjar bien al estilo yankee.

-Que rico! – Sin más fue corriendo a desayunar muy alegremente. Hao se sentó a su lado. – ¿Bo benzás bezajunar? – Dijo Yoh con comida en la boca

_-Puedo deducir que dijiste "¿No pensás desayunar?" Que lindo n.n. _No, desayuné hace rato. – Respondió con su típica sonrisa.

-Ah, buefnof

5 minutos después, la mesa yacía vacía de comida.

-Ufff, que delicioso. – Dijo Yoh mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la pansa. Hao se mantuvo observándolo todo el tiempo.

-Yoh, tengo que decirte algo…

-Decime n0n.

Hao comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su hermano. Yoh no se movió, solo miró los pasos de este. El mayor tomó dulcemente la barbilla de su hermanito, levantándole la cara ya que se había parado (Hao) y lo veía desde arriba.

-¿Qué pensarías de mí si te doy un beso?

CONTINUARÁ…

Woooooooooooooooww!! Cuanto tiempo sin estar por !! 0. Ayy perdonen a los k leyeron mi fic y los dejé así nomás T-T, estuve estos años pensando en terminarlos alguna vez, pero me era imposible! Pasé unos años del 2004 al 2006 re mal (donde tuve la desgracia de repetir en la escuela u.u). Recién en el 2007 comencé a estar mejor, y gracias a los reviews de **Kimiyu** y **Mitsuki Asakura**, me dieron los ánimos de volver y tratar de terminar de una vez por todos (o algunos, por lo menos) los fanfics que abandoné!

Es por eso que este fanfic, a partir de ahora, va dedicado a ustedes dos n.n

Jaja, ¿vieron? ¡¡Volví!! (Buuu, como si muchos se pusiesen contentos -.-). Y hasta yo estoy sorprendida del regreso o.oU… Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para terminar -al-menos- este fic, que no creo que supere los 5 o 6 caps (eso espero).

Nuevamente muchas gracias. Pasaron los años pero volví, agradezco a todos aquellos que me aguantaron, que me dieron ánimos, y que aún siguen mis historias.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, y GRACIAS!! 0 T0T

_**P/D: La historia no será tan buena, pero existe los reviews para dejar tanto críticas (sean malas o buenas, opiniones para mejorar, etc) como para darme ánimos. Yeah!! 0**_


End file.
